The present invention relates to a control device for electro-hydraulic support control, with a casing accommodating the electrical and/or electronic circuit of the control device, several plug connectors accessible from the outside of the casing for the connection of control leads for the components of the support to be controlled, and with actuating control elements connected to the circuit.
Control devices of this construction for electro-hydraulic face support control gear are assigned to individual support frames of an underground face operation. Connecting leads for a power supply, for data transmission to the control devices of neighbouring support frames and/or to a central computer, for the feeding in of electrical signals from sensors, and for the actuation of circuits for eletromagnetic valves are connected onto the plug connectors from the individual controllers.
A control device of this construction is known from DE-A-197 51 007, in which a sensitive circuit is configured in the form of a circuit board which carries the plug connectors, and which is accommodated in a receiving compartment formed within the casing and sealed off from the actuating control elements, and encapsulated on all sides by a cast block, so that dirt and moisture present underground cannot penetrate to the sensitive circuit, and also the plug connectors are integrated firmly against dirt and moisture in the cast block.
The protection of the circuit and the plug connectors in this previously proposed control device has proved itself very effective, so that the lifetime of the circuit can be substantially increased as against older constructions (DE-A-37 08 902, DE-A-35 33 659). This has, however the consequence that if other parts of the control device, namely the actuating control elements, cease to function reliably or at all, because of their frequent, often rough actuation and frictional wear or damage, whilst the most important and also the most expensive part of the control device, namely the electrical or electronic circuit still functions perfectly, it is necessary to completely replace the control device. The replacement of the complete control device is not only expensive, but the expenditure of time in disassembly and re-assembly is comparatively large and the support frame involved cannot operate during the assembly work, so that often the entire face has to be brought to a standstill for the exchange of a single control device.
It is an aim of the present invention to address one or more of these disadvantages, and to produce a control device of the construction described at the beginning of the specification, which renders unnecessary the complete replacement in the event of the failure or wear of only one of its essential components.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a control device as described in the opening paragraph of the present specification in which the activating control elements and/or the circuit of the control device are grouped together and accommodated in the casing in several exchangeable modules, which when assembled in the casing are connected together by means of plug-in connecting elements and which are exchangeable within the casing independently of each other.
In accordance with the invention the control device has a modular construction, in which several different, optimally functioning actuating control elements are contained in separate exchangeable modules, whereby the circuit can also be formed as an exchangeable module, and each exchangeable module can be removed from the casing and exchanged for a new module, without the other modules having to be removed with it or replaced, so that the operation of the support frame or the face equipment need not be interrupted.
In a preferred embodiment a first exchangeable module is configured as an operating module having an operating keyboard, and a second exchangeable module is configured as an emergency cut-out module.
Advantageously the first exchangeable module, in addition to the operating keyboard, has an indicator unit. This allows the various operating conditions of the support frame to be controlled to be displayed. In this configuration, the frequently actuated operating keys are thus collected together into a module in the form of an operating keyboard, whilst an emergency cut-out switch is provided for the individual support frame in a separate module. This configuration makes it possible to remove the operating keyboard, and possibly the unit including the indicator unit, in the form of the operating module, from the control device and to exchange it for a new operating module with a new keyboard and indicator, whilst the emergency control formed by the emergency cut-out switch remains connected to the circuit, so that during this exchange the support frame controlled by the control device can continue to operate, so that during the exchange of the keyboard it is not necessary to shut down completely, only that no new manually inserted control commands can be received.
Preferably the exchangeable modules are arranged in separate module housings. Advantageously the exchangeable modules are accommodated sealed in their module housings. The exchangeable modules are thus also reliably protected from dirt and moisture when they are removed from the casing of the control device or before they are installed in it. Advantageously, the plug-in connecting elements are encapsulated in their module housings.
Preferably the plug-in connecting elements for the operating module and/or the emergency cut-out module comprise multi-pole connectors arranged on their rear side or the rear side of the module housing, which can be connected to plug-in or socket connectors provided in the casing or to the circuit. The arrangement can be made such that the multi-pole connectors mate with the plug-in connectors on insertion of the exchangeable module into the casing of the control device; it is, however, also possible to provide connecting cabling between the multi-pole connectors on the exchangeable modules and the corresponding plug-in connectors in the casing or to the circuit, which is long enough to allow the operating module or the emergency cut-out module or another exchangeable module to be fully removed from the device casing without interrupting the connection to the electrical or electronic circuit, so that within a few seconds a new operating or emergency cut-out module can be connected to the connecting cable and permit the input of control commands manually before the individual exchangeable module is again completely installed in the casing.
Advantageously, the exchangeable modules can be retained in the casing by means of screws. Preferably protective caps are provided for the socket connectors in the casing and on the circuit, which can be put onto the socket connectors when the exchangeable modules are removed, so that they cannot become dirty, which could, for instance, be the case if the operating module is removed but not immediately replaced by a new exchangeable module, but the control equipment is operated over a certain period without the possibility of the manual input of control commands. Advantageously, the protective caps are secured by means of a simple retaining band or similar in the casing, so that they cannot fall out and are always kept available for when a module is removed from the equipment casing.
In an advantageous embodiment of the invention, the casing comprises a casing frame, open at the front and rear, into which can be inserted from the rear a circuit module accommodating the circuit and having on its rear side the plug-in connectors for the control leads, and into which the operating module and/or the emergency cut-out module can be inserted from the front. In this configuration the circuit itself is also configured as an exchangeable module and can be removed from the rear of the casing independently of the operating module and/or the emergency cut-out module.
Preferably, abutment elements are provided in the casing or casing frame for the positioning of the exchangeable modules, in order to provide a correct seating for the various exchangeable modules. Advantageously, the abutment elements for the exchangeable modules exchangeable from the front side of the control device comprise abutment rails running between the sides of the casing, with threaded bores for the fastening screws. In order to facilitate an especially simple removal of an exchangeable module, advantageously, the exchangeable modules are provided with handles or similar, by which they can be easily grasped after loosening of the fastening screws.